Journey Known as Love
by Izumichan31
Summary: Ever since Kaidoh started dating Hiyoshi, Inui's been pushed to the side in his Kouhai's life. Yuushi decides that he will teach Inui about romance.Inui/Yuushi M/M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Crack pairings are a wonderful thing. This time we've RPed Inui/Yuushi. I'm Inui, my friend is Yuushi. The next chapters will be upped as soon as I'm done editing them X3.

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis sadly...wish we did but we don't.

Chapter One

Inui sat by himself on the grass in the spot where he always helped Kaidoh train with his newest juice creation. Of course no one ever wanted to try it. Well, Fuji might want to. One person he'd like to see drink some of his juice would have to be Hiyoshi Wakashi. He didn't like it that the other had Kaidoh all to himself. Kaidoh had even cancelled on him today saying that he was going to be doing something with Hiyoshi. He sighed and leaned back.

Oshitari Yuushi was walking back from McDonalds, where he had been with Gakuto, when he passed by a place he had usually seen a pair of Seigaku students. Today was different. There was only one. The tensai was curious and decided to go investigate. "Inui-kun?"

Inui sat back up when he heard his name being called. He turned towards the direction of the voice. "Oh, hello Oshitari-kun."

"Where's your little protégé?" He made a visor with his hands and searched for the viper-ish boy.

"He's busy today." Inui said simply. He didn't really want to talk about it.

"Hm. Interesting." Yuushi took a seat beside Inui. "So is our Hiyoshi."

Inui sighed. "I believe that's who he's busy with." Inui muttered. He moved the bottle of Inui juice out of the way when Yuushi sat down.

"Ah. Very interesting." Yuushi glanced at Inui's bottle. "Would that be the famous Inui juice?"

Inui lifted up the bottle. "Why yes it is. Of course it won't be of any use today."

"Oh? And why is that? It's a shame to waste it... Not that I'd drink it, but still a shame." This piqued Yuushi's curiosity.

"Well...I was going to use it to test Kaidoh and see how fast he could run a couple of laps." Inui answered.

"But you can't do that now. He's out doing who knows what with Hiyoshi." Oshitari sighed. "Better to have love and lost than to have never have loved at all."

Inui looked at Yuushi. "It has nothing to do with love. Kaidoh is just usually so focused on training. He's being distracted." Inui tried to explain.

Oshitari sighed. Well excuse him for trying to be poetic. "If you've ever had a crush on someone you would know what he is going through. Besides, Hiyoshi is probably helping him train as we speak. He's a dedicated one."

Inui frowned a bit. "I guess so..." He wanted Kaidoh to train with him, not Hiyoshi.

"Well, are you planning to train by yourself out here?" Oshitari thought that was a terribly lonely and boring thing to do.

"Maybe for a little bit." Inui answered. He really didn't want to train by himself, but he couldn't really neglect his training because Kaidoh wasn't with him.

"That must get terrible lonely, how about I join you?" It wouldn't hurt to work off the McDonalds he had just eaten.

"That would be nice, if you don't mind." Inui said. He stood and patted some dirt off of the back of his pants.

As Inui stood up Oshitari got a good view of the other's backside. "Oh no, I don't mind." He stood up and smiled.

"I'll warn you that it's going to be a lot." He said as he picked up the bottle of juice.

"I'll take this as a chance to improve and pass on Seigaku's secrets to my team." Oshitari gave a barely audible laugh.

"What secrets? The one's that say I make up Seigaku's training menu." Inui laughed back. "The training I do isn't the same as the rest of the team."

"Is that so? Well then, we can't let Hyoutei lose to you in training." Oshitari smiled.

"Maybe, though your training probably won't be quite as good as Seigaku's." Inui said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh, you can't be too sure about something like that, now can you?" Oshitari traded remarks with a glasses fix of his own.

"Well depending on the data I gather, the training will change." Inui explained.

"Hm. I see. Well then, shall we?" Oshitari asked, motioning to the start the training.

Inui nodded before starting the run. He used the same route he usually did with Kaidoh.

Oshitari followed. "So, do you take this route often, Inui-kun?"

Inui nodded. "Yes, all the time."

Oshitari was running out of conversation topics. "Hm... I wonder how our little kohai are doing." He mused.

"I wonder that all the time." Inui said, letting the thought slip out.

"Oh really now?" That was an interesting little tidbit that Oshitari found out.

Inui stopped, realizing what he said. "Um…"

A definitive answer, certainly. "And why would that be?" Oshitari stopped beside him.

"I worry about all of my kohai, not just Kaidoh." Inui said quickly, hoping that it would work.

Oshitari gave a smirk. "Now now, who do you take me for? I know you worry about him the most."

Inui sighed. "I guess you're right." He said after a moment.

Oh, a confession. That was unexpected to the tensai. "Yes. Now... why are you so worried? I'm sure Hiyoshi will take good care of him."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm worried..."Inui confessed."It's just that..."

Oshitari leaned in expectantly. "Yes?"

"I guess I'm used to Kaidoh being around." Inui said.

"Oh. That's it?" Oshitari was a bit disappointed. He had expected something more interesting.

Inui nodded, not really wanting to say anything more about it.

Oshitari shrugged. "And you miss him terribly don't you?"

"Yes." Inui answered honestly. There was no use in lying, the other would somehow know.

"How sweet." Oshitari beamed. Ah, to be young and in love.

"I don't see anything sweet about the situation." Inui said.

"Of course you don't. But alas, all is sweet in the eyes of this romantic." Oshitari put the back of his hand against his forehead to punctuate his statement.

Inui sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have invited Yuushi to train with him. He'd never really tried to think of anything in any other way besides data. He didn't really know much about things like romance.

"It seems that even one as smart as you has much to learn." Oshitari sighed.

"Learn?" Inui questioned.

"While you may know the ways of the body, you have much to learn about the ways of the heart." Oshitari explained.

Inui thought for a moment about what the other had said. It was true. His data couldn't tell him at all about what was in a person's heart. "I'll agree with you on that. How does one learn about the ways of the heart?"

"Oh, Inui-kun!" Oshitari took the short-haired boy's hands in his own. "Only by exploration. Shall we indulge ourselves in this journey together?"

Inui stared. "What are you talking about?" What journey?

"What else could I be talking about?" Oshitari was getting carried away. "The journey known as love."

--

A/N: review please. It makes us happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We still don't own it.

--

Chapter Two

Inui stood outside the Oshitari residence. He held two notebooks intent on taking as much notes as he could on the subject. He didn't really like not having information on things. He was a little nervous of course. He barely knew Oshitari and the other was going to teach him a touchy subject like love. He took a deep breathe and rang the doorbell.

Oshitari heard the doorbell ring and quickly sauntered over to answer. "Why hello there, Inui-kun! Come in, please. Make yourself comfortable."

"Hello Oshitari-kun." Inui greeted as he walked inside. He looked around. Yuushi's home was much nicer than his own.

"Can I get you some tea before we start? Anything?" Oshitari believed in being a good host.

"Some tea would be fine." Inui answered.

"I'll be right back" Oshitari scampered off to fetch two cups of tea. "Here you go, Inui-kun."

"Thank you." Inui said taking the cup of tea. He didn't know what to say the other male.

"Shall we get started?" Oshitari took a seat on a posh arm chair and motioned to the one next to him. "Please, do sit."

Inui took the seat next to Yuushi. "Uh...Yes, if you still don't mind teaching me."

Oshitari put his tea down and shook his head. "I never mind when it concerns matters of the heart."

Inui nodded at that and opened a notebook, preparing to take notes. "So where do we start then?"

'Well…what do you know nothing about?" Oshitari inquired.

"Well...There are a lot of things that I don't know about so..."Inui started.

Oshitari nodded. A classic case of clueless genius. "Hmm... Where to start?" A realization. "I know. Show me what you've got!"

"Um excuse me..."

Oshitari sighed. "What do you know about matters of the heart?"

Inui thought for a moment. He didn't know much. He noticed simple things like blushing and such. He noticed how close Seigaku's golden pair was. He noticed how Kaidoh had attached himself to Hiyoshi. "Um...You can't help who you fall for..." He said after a moment.

Oshitari sighed again. "That's it? I have my work cut out for me it seems."

"Sorry to trouble you." Inui said as he scratched the back of his head.

Oshitari smiled. "It's no trouble. It will be... more fun this way."

"Oh really. And might I ask how it's more fun?" Inui said.

"The hands on approach, especially when working from scratch, can be quite enjoyable and rewarding." Oshitari answered.

"Hands on?" Inui questioned. He didn't know if he liked the sound of that.

"Yes." Oshitari nodded. "That would be the best approach for this situation."

"And how would we go about doing this hands on?" Inui asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted an answer.

Oshitari put a hand on Inui's thigh gently. "Like so."

Inui froze somewhat when the hand touched his thigh. "Um...Oshitari-kun..."

Oshitari removed his hand. "Sorry. Just trying to explain."

"No it's okay. I just wasn't expecting that. Go on and explain." Inui said quickly.

"When I say hands on... I mean... demonstrations."

"Oh...of course." Inui said. He relaxed a bit.

Oshitari leaned back in his chair. "Hm... Where to start." He mused.

"Anywhere is fine I guess Oshitari-kun." Inui said.

Oshitari sighed. This wouldn't be easy.

"Sorry if I'm making this difficult."

"No no, it's okay." Oshitari smiled.

"No, I must apologize. You're taking the time to help me but I'm not really making it easy." Inui apologized.

"No no. It's my pleasure, really." Oshitari assured.

"So where do we begin then?" Inui asked. He twirled a pen in his hand.

"What are your feelings towards Kaidoh-kun?" Oshitari got straight to the point.

"That's hard to say." Inui answered. "I never really thought of him in any way other than him being my kohai before he and Hiyoshi-kun started seeing each other. I guess I like Kaidoh more than I realized."

Oshitari nodded. "Classic. You don't realize your feelings until it's too late." Oshitari sighed. "Tragic."

"That's right. I seem to have lost my chance." Inui said.

"Are you willing to move on?" Oshitari inquired.

"I suppose I'll have to. I can't very well pine after Kaidoh forever." Inui answered honestly.

"I can't help but feel bad for you, Inui-kun." Oshitari understood the situation, it wasn't a pleasant one.

"There's really no need for that. It's not like I can't distract myself."

Oshitari leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm. "Oh? What do you mean by distract?"

"Sometimes I simply drown myself in my data or I come up with a new juice recipe." Inui explained.

"That's not very fulfilling, is it?" Oshitari questioned as he leaned back in his chair again, adjusting his glasses. He was beginning to feel like a psychiatrist. 'Perhaps I should start charging per hour...' He thought.

"No it's not." He leaned forward resting his head in his hands.

"Have you ever thought of getting a different boyfriend?"

"A different boyfriend?" Inui questioned. "No I've never thought about it."

"I'm sure many a man would love to have you." Oshitari stated.

"Do you think so?"

Oshitari nodded. "You're smart, handsome, and athletic. You seem very caring and protective. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Hm... I guess so, but how do I find someone else. I'm not really that social outside of tennis."Inui said after a moment.

Oshitari thought for a moment. "I'm available."

"Y-you? But I don't even know you very well."Inui said. He knew Oshitari was helping him, but he didn't think the other male would say that.

Oshitari chuckled. "It was just a suggestion, Inui-kun. I'm just trying to help."

"No...I just wasn't expecting you to say that Oshitari-kun". Inui explained. "I know you're helping me but that was just sudden."

Oshitari nodded giving a noise of affirmation. "Was that a bad idea?" He asked.

"I don't know if it was a bad idea. I mean I have nothing against you. It's just that we barely know each other."

Oshitari nodded. "That is true." He sighed. "Just a suggestion anyways. Forget I mentioned it."

Inui sighed. "That's a problem. I can't forget. It'll still be stuck somewhere in the back of my mind. Now I'm curious as to what would happen if I did agree to your suggestion." He thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure there would be some good data."

"Oh really?" Oshitari laughed quietly. "Glad to know I have it had such an impact." He raised an eyebrow. "Good data? Like what, Inui-kun?"

"Relationships of course." Inui answered." If we try what you suggested and it doesn't work, I'll be prepared for the next one."

Oshitari nodded. "Of course. You can use me for practice purposes." He said.

"Is it really okay though?" Inui asked. "This is asking a lot from you."

Oshitari nodded. "That is true, but it's okay."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Inui asked.

Oshitari nodded. "Yes."

"Okay...Um...so how does this work exactly?"

"Well... We could start by going on a date." Oshitari suggested.

Inui nodded. "That would be nice." He leaned forward. "Is there anywhere in particular that you would like to go?"

"Hmm..." Oshitari pondered for a bit. "There's a new movie playing that I've been dying to see."

"A movie?"Inui asked.

Oshitari nodded. "A French romance film to be exact. Maybe that could help you in the quest for data."

Inui smiled. "And when would you like to see this movie?"

"Whenever you're free, Inui-kun." Oshitari replied.

"I don't have anything planned for the rest of today."

Oshitari smiled. "Inui-kun, would you like to accompany me to the cinema this fine evening?"

Inui nodded. "That would fine Oshitari-kun."

"Then it's a date!"

--

A/N: Review please XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We still don't own them. We wish we did.

Author's Notes: Please for give clueless Inui. Though he is my love. Only 2 more chappies to go.

--

Chapter Three

The megane clad pair had made their way to the movie theater just in time to catch the last showing. Yuushi took out two tickets and showed them to the ticket checker then went to the concession stand. "Inui-kun, do you want anything?" The blue-haired boy asked.

Inui thought for a moment. "I could go for something to drink."

"Which one? It will be my treat."

"You really don't have to pay."

"Nonsense, It would be my pleasure."

"If you insist." He led them both to the snack counter and ordered his drink. "Are you getting anything?"

Oshitari thought for a moment. "I'll get popcorn. It's not a movie without popcorn." He smiled.

"You're right about that." Inui smiled, receiving his drink.

Oshitari nodded and ordered a large tub of popcorn, enough to share, and got himself a drink. After paying he looked at the ticket. "It says that the movie is theater 3."

Inui nodded and they both walked to the said destination. When they got there Inui looked around for a seat. "Is there anywhere in particular that you'd like to sit?"

"Anywhere is fine, but the sound is better there." Oshitari pointed to the seats that were farther back.

Inui nodded. "Then that's where we'll sit."

"Lesson one of dating. At the movies, sitting in the back is the ideal place to make out." Not that he was suggesting anything, of course. It was just an important piece of information.

"Uh...yes of course." Inui said, noting that as he sat in the area that Yuushi had pointed.

Oshitari sat down and put the tub of pop corn in between them, waiting for the movie to start.

As they waited for the movie to start, a thought crossed Inui's mind. "So what's this movie supposed to be about?"

Oshitari floated of into a world all his own. "It's the tragic tale of two lovers who love each other but only wind up getting hurt as a result. A tale of courage, love, and hate. I've been looking forward to it for months!"

"That sounds interesting." Inui said somewhat wondering if he really should have asked.

"Yes" Oshitari said dreamily, still partially in his own world.

Inui laughed nervously to himself. This would be interesting. The movie started and Oshitari was totally absorbed in. He had basically forgotten about Inui at the moment.

Inui watched the movie quietly, paying attention also to how into the movie the other was. He took a sip of his drink and went to grab a few pieces of popcorn. Oshitari reached for the popcorn at the same time as Inui, eyes still on the screen, and accidentally grabbed Inui's hand.

Inui stopped what he was doing when he felt his hand grabbed. He looked over to Yuushi. "Oshitari-kun?"

"Oh? What is it?" Oshitari noticed the hand that was in his. "Oh dear, sorry for that." He quickly let go and grabbed some popcorn.

"You don't have to be sorry." Inui said, thankful that it was dark in the theatre.

"Okay then." Oshitari continued to be absorbed in the movie. A few tears showed up when it got to a particularly sad part.

Inui watched the movie quietly, not as interested as he thought he would be. He looked over at Oshitari and noticed the tears. "Are you alright Oshitari-kun?"

Oshitari wiped his eyes. "Yes, these movies just really tug at my heart strings." He sniffled as he looked at Inui.

Inui nodded. "I can see that." He didn't know how to deal with crying people.

Oshitari took out a handkerchief and cleared his glasses of any fog or tears. "Please, don't mind me."

"Okay..." He leaned back in his seat and continued to watch the movie.

The movie was over halfway through by now. "Inui-kun? Doesn't this do anything to you? Do you feel nothing?" Oshitari asked.

Inui turned towards Oshitari. "Um...well...It certainly is interesting." Inui answered.

"It's a wonderful microcosm of humanity" Oshitari defended.

"I don't know...But then again I don't know much about the subject." Inui said.

"That's what you have me for, my dear Inui-kun." Oshitari pointed out.

"Of course." Inui reached for some more popcorn. "Then again to add to my answer to the question I'll have to be honest. I'm not finding this as interesting as I thought it would be."

Oshitari gasped. "You just don't appreciate the beauty of it."

"Oshitari-kun you must remember that we…" He gestured between the two of them. "…are two different people." Inui tried to explain. "We're not going to like the same things."

Oshitari sighed. "I guess that's true. Woe is the man who feels for the portrayal of love all his lonesome."

"I'm sorry I'm not as interested as you are." Inui apologized.

"No need, Inui-kun. I understand. I just get too wrapped up in these things."

"I can see that." Inui chuckled.

Oshitari cleared his throat. "So, you're not interested?"

"Only a little." Inui answered. "I actually find your reactions to the movie more interesting than the movie itself."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. "Really?"

"Yes. It's quite amusing watching you Oshitari-kun." Inui replied, resting his face on one of his hands.

"Thank you, Inui-kun. It's a pleasure to have been your amusement." Oshitari gave a miniature dramatic bow.

"Hm...You're an interesting person."

"Why, thank you. How nice of you to say that." Oshitari smiled.

"You're welcome." Inui said as he made himself more comfortable in his seat.

The credits of the movie started rolling. "Aw, pity, I was just getting into it too!" Oshitari said.

"I'm sorry I distracted you from the ending." Inui apologized

Oshitari sighed. "You apologize too much, it's fine, really. You're an attractive distraction. As in...a good distraction." He smiled.

"Thank you. Shall we be going?" Inui asked.

"Sure." Oshitari finished his drink and threw it away on his way out. "Well, I rather enjoyed what I saw of it."

Inui threw away his drink cup as they left. "So what should we do now? I've don't have much free time left." Inui asked looking towards Yuushi.

Oshitari turned to face Inui. "Well... there is something that always happens after dates."

"And that would be...?"

"The after date kiss!"

"K-kiss." Inui said surprised, his face going a bit red.

"Yes, kiss. It's normal for couples to do, and this IS a date after all." Oshitari explained.

Inui nodded. "I understand..." He didn't know if he could do this. He placed his hands on Oshitari's shoulders and tentatively leaned forward to press his lips to Yuushi's.

Yuushi put a hand on the other's hip and pulled him closer, pushing himself into the kiss at the same time. Inui pressed a bit more into the kiss, liking the feel of it. Oshitari smiled, or at least tried to as he kept kissing the data expert.

Inui pulled back slightly and looked at Oshitari. He knew his face must be red.

Oshitari took that as a chance to breathe.

"That was nice..."Inui said licking his lips slightly.

Yuushi pouted ever so slightly, he would have to wait to get a deeper kiss from Inui. It was only the first date after all. "Yes, quite." He smiled.

Inui noticed the slight pout. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing at all."

"Oh, I suppose I'll say goodnight then. I really should be getting home."

"Good night then, Inui-kun. I hope to go on another date soon."

"I hope to also. I'll talk to you later in the week. Maybe we can do something after school on Friday if you're not busy." Inui suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Oshitari smiled.

"I'll see you Friday then."

--

W00t just two more chappies and it's done X3. Please review X3


End file.
